primer beso
by neko-chibi1
Summary: dalia enferma de fiebre, y mientras los pinguinos van por su medicina marlene cuida de ella, descubriendo cosas nuevas de la angora, pero quitandole algo a dalia/yuri, marlene X dalia, si no te gusta el yuri no lo leas.


Aquí está el fic, como lo prometí, espero les guste.

Pareja: Marlene X dalia.

* * *

><p>Primer beso.<p>

Un tranquilo día en la base de los pingüinos, cada quien relajándose con su pasatiempo sin ninguna distracción, no hasta que un grito se escuchó acercándose rápidamente.

-AYUDA, AYUDENME POR FAVOR!-grito kristal abriendo la puerta y corriendo de un lado a otro alterada.

-LLAMEN AL 911, A LA CRUZ ROJA, A LA POLICÍA-seguía gritando y corriendo hasta que paso al lado de skipper quien rápidamente la detuvo tomándola de los hombros.

-cálmate kristal ¿qué sucede?-pregunto skipper mirando a la menor quien tenía lagrimitas en los ojos.

-es dalia, se está muriendo, mi hermana se muereee- rompió en llanto sorprendiendo a los presentes hasta a Marlene quien iba entrando.

Los seis corrieron hasta el habitad de las hermanas.

-hermana!-dijo kristal corriendo hacia su hermana quien estaba acostada en su cama-dalia vas a estar a salvo, los pingüinos ya están aquí, no te mueras-

Dalia tosió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía las mejillas encendidas de color carmesí.

-jajajaja-reía débilmente-kris, tranquis estoy bien, solo tengo fiebre-dijo con una sonrisa de lado y la mirada cansada.

-fiebre?-dijo, mientras kowalski se acercaba a la angora.

-veamos-dijo checando a la felina-ojos cansados, temperatura alta-murmuraba-como te sientes físicamente?.

-pesada y débil-respondió mientras el pingüino anotaba.

-y bien?-dijo skipper.

-si tiene fiebre-respondió mirando a su líder.

-quien cuidara de ella mientras vamos por una medicina-dijo skipper mirando a los compañeros.

Kristal desvió la mirada al igual que prívate, ya que ambos no sabían cómo cuidarla.

-_yo cuidare de mí no-hermanita_-gruño rico acercándose a la chica y acariciándole la cabeza mientras esta sonreía.

-¡no!-grito Marlene captando las miradas de todos-yo quiero… cuidar de ella-.

-_dalia_?-dijo rico mirando a la mencionada.

-bueno, no tengo problema, y…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-_oh, bien_-asintió comprendiendo y recordando algo.

-kris, quiero que te quedes a dormir con los pingüinos si aún no mejoro para esta noche, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa-dijo mientras la coneja asentía.

Los pingüinos y kristal se retiraron del habitad dejando a Marlene y dalia solas. Marlene miraba los alrededores mientras dalia cerraba los ojos ya que sentía los parpados pesados, Marlene la vio, la admiro, sus ojos delicadamente caídos, su sedoso pelaje sobresaliente de sus mejillas, la boca entreabierta y ese intenso color rojo en sus mejillas, se veía tan vulnerable y estaba igual, la nutria se sonrojo levemente para después apartar la mirada cuando la angora respiro profundamente.

-d-dalia voy a ocupar este recipiente para llenarlo de agua-dijo mientras la ojinaranja abría los ojos.

-de acuerdo-asintió mientras Marlene corría hasta el estanque de la angora.

-cálmate Marlene, tienes que controlarte-dijo mojando su cara y después llenar el recipiente.

Volvió a entrar y mojo un pañuelo para colocarlo en la frente de la ojinaranja una vez que lo exprimió bien.

Se sentó a su lado, mirando los alrededores, vio el pequeño teclado que tenía la gata, y otros instrumentos más, una flauta y un violín, aunque no era la primera vez que los había visto ya que hasta un día les toco una melodía solo con el teclado a ella y a los pingüinos, siguio odservando hasta que se fijó en una esquina y vio algo nuevo.

-no sabía que cosías?-dijo mirando varias telas, agujas en una almohadita eh hilos.

-pues ahora ya lo sabes jejejeje, si quieres un día te hago un vestido o algo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias y desde cuándo?-agradeció mirando otro punto de la habitación.

-desde hace mucho, cuando aún vivía con mis p-padres-dijo tranquila, aunque le tembló la voz al pronunciar a sus padres.

-oh mmm te dejo dormir-dijo incomoda ante la situación.

Pasaron algunos minutos y la angora se quedó dormida, otros minutos después los pingüinos habían llegado menos prívate y kristal, kowalski le entrego la medicina, sus indicaciones y se fueron para no despertar a la de la cicatriz.

Después de eso Marlene siguió inspeccionando el habitad de dalia, todo estaba lleno de los gustos de la chica, parecía el cuarto de una humana adolescente, casi, la nutria se acercó a la de pelaje blanco y se sentó cerca de ella, acaricio el pelaje sobresaliente de su mejilla con delicadeza para no despertarla, era suave, sedoso y brillante, como el resto de su pelaje, eh impulsivamente se fue inclinando hacia los labios de la felina, sintiendo su calor, no reacciono hasta que la menor dio un quejido y se apartó velozmente sonrojada.

Se alivió al ver que la chica seguía durmiendo y solo hizo ese ruido en sueños, se paró aun sonrojada y se dedicó a hacer algo de comer para cuando despertara.

-m-mamá-dijo débilmente dalia captando la mirada de Marlene quien se detuvo.

-madre!-dijo un poco más fuerte alzando la mano hacia arriba como si quisiera alcanzar el techo.

-ma…má-repitió mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y una expresión de dolor se formaba en su cara.

-dalia!-se alarmo la ojiverde(*) acercándose rápidamente y tomando la mano de la chica quien la sujeto fuertemente.

-madre, no me dejes, no… me dejes-seguía llorando en sueños mientras Marlene se ponía nerviosa.

-tranquila-dijo apretando la mano de la gata mientras tocaba su frente.

-demonios esta aumentando-maldijo por la bajo-dalia despierta!, dalia!-dijo zarandeando a su acompañante.

Dalia abrió sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, Marlene soltó su mano y fue por la medicina y una cuchara.

-dalia toma esto-dijo colocando la cuchara con aquel liquido transparente enfrente de ella.

La ojinaranja obedeció y se lo tomo para después limpiarse las lágrimas.

-yo…lo siento-se disculpó cabizbaja-es solo que…-fue interrumpida por las ganas de querer llorar otra vez al recordar su sueño.

-dalia no llores, te ara mal en todos los sentidos y más para tu fiebre-dijo Marlene tranquilizándola pero la chica ya empezaba a llorar.

-lo siento no puedo detenerme-dijo llorando más.

La nutria la miro y con delicadeza pero firmemente le alzo la mirada con ambas manos, la mira a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, y le planto un beso, un gentil y dulce beso, el cual no parecía la gran cosa pero para ella sí lo era, se apartó y al hacerlo se sonrojo como nunca antes.

-y-yo…-dijo nerviosa y tartamudeando.

Dalia le sonrió pero lo que dijo dejo en duda a la chica-dormiré otro rato-se acostó y se tapó por completo con su manta para que no viera el gran sonrojo que tenía.

Dalia abrió los ojos y parpado varias veces-Marlene?-llamo al ver a la mencionada dándole la espalda.

-oh ya despertaste, toma-dijo dándole un plato de avena.

-gracias-dijo sentándose.

Dalia termino de comer, y dejo su plato a un lado.

-cómo te sientes?-pregunto Marlene mirando un punto inespecífico del habitad.

-bien, me siento incre!-dijo con sus habituales ánimos.

-ya veo, _olvido el beso_-dijo sin pensar con una mirada triste por un momento.

-no, no podría olvidar algo como eso, ya que fue mi primer beso-dijo captando la mirada de la chica-deberías aprender a hablar más bajo sabes-dijo sonriéndole de lado.

-tu-tu primer…beso-tartamudeo sin poder creerlo.

-pues si tramposa, me atacantes en un momento de vulnerabilidad, pero dime porque lo hiciste?, creí que te gustaba skipper?-pregunto levemente sonrojada rascandose la nuca y mirando su almohada.

-no, solo somos amigos, y tú que?, creí que te gustaba rico?-respondió y pregunto la nutria acercándose más.

-ri…jajajajaja, pero si somos como hermanos, como crees-carcajeo mientras la ojiverde solo reía por lo bajo.

-entonces…-dijo incitando a la menor.

-entonces?-dijo sin comprenderlo mientras Marlene suspiraba decepcionada.

-quieres ser mi…bueno, mi novia?-dijo sonrojada pero sin competir con el intenso rojo que dalia comenzaba a tener.

-no-no puedo…-comenzó a tartamudear toda roja borrando la sonrisa de la chica.

-no?-quiso confirmarlo.

-no…puedo creerlo, ¡sí!, si quiero!-se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente aun sentada.

Marlene correspondió el abrazo para después separarla y sellar ese pacto con un beso, y al separarse dedicándose ambas una sonrisa.

-_como esta mí no-hermanita?!-_grito rico adentrándose sorprendiendo a las dos quienes aún se abrazaban.

-bien!-respondió separándose de su recién pareja.

-_ya lo creo_-gruño insinuando que las vio abrazadas mientras dalia se volvía mas roja que una fresa.

-b-bueno… si-tartamudeo avergonzada con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_felicidades_-dijo rico con una sonrisa mientras dalia se la devolvía igual.

-gracias-dijo Marlene sonriéndole.

-nos vemos, me tengo que ir-dijo despidiéndose de las dos y saliendo del habitad.

-dime dalia…-llamo Marlene captando la atención de la chica-segura que rico no está enamorado de ti?-pregunto sorprendiendo a la ojinaranja.

-si-dijo con una sonrisa de lado, compasiva-ya que el ya está con cierta "personita"-dijo recordando a su amigo arisco y paranoico.

-en serio! Con quién?-volvió a preguntar sorprendida.

-secreto-respondió con una sonrisa.

-oh bueno, al menos tengo suerte de estar contigo-dijo tomando su mentón y juntando nuevamente sus labios.

-_je t´aime_-dijo dalia en francés con una sonrisa después de separarse.

-qué?-musito Marlene sin comprenderlo sacándole una risilla a la menor.

-dije "te amo"-repitió levemente sonrojada.

-yo también-dijo besando su frente-cuando aprendiste a hablar francés?-

-cosas de la vida-respondió subiendo los hombros.

FIN

* * *

><p>Tuve que cortar aquí o no tendría fin, espero les haya gustado, y si, otro idioma más para dalia, bueno en realidad ella solo habla inglés, un poco francés y un poco muy poco el español, chica prodigio XD no pues ¬_¬.<p>

En cuanto al sobrenombre de esta pareja pensé en "MarLia" me sonó lindo y se me vino rápidamente a la cabeza.

(*) para mi marlene es de ojos verdes.

otro dato que pensaba poner en el fic pero no pude dalia algunos cm mas alta que marlene


End file.
